We Seduced You Both
by darkgirl3
Summary: Danny and Jackson end up seducing the twins even though Aiden had tried seducing Jackson. Ethan had been sharing Danny and Jackson, but lets Aiden join in. Ethan thought he had some control in what was happening. However Danny and Jackson take him by surprise as well. This is set before season 3a started and Jackson didn't leave.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing.**

 **AN: I just thought of this out of the blue one night back in March this year. I decided to write it out that Jackson never left for this foursome. Aiden's bi and so is Jackson. I don't know if I'll turn this into a serious even though they mention doing it again. I just wanted play around the four of them.**

 **AN2: I couldn't find how to spell Syfering like syfering the pain no matter where looked so it's probably spelled wrong if so sorry.**

 **Title: We Seduced You Both**

 **Characters: Ethan/Aiden/Danny/Jackson**

 **Summary: Danny and Jackson end up seducing the twins even though Aiden had tried seducing Jackson. Ethan had been sharing Danny and Jackson, but lets Aiden join in. Ethan thought he had some control in what was happening. However Danny and Jackson take him by surprise as well.**

Aiden grinned letting his self fall back onto the bed. He moved farther up the bed watching the guy who had shoved him. He'd been trying to seduce the guy all night to go outside or to the bathroom. He hadn't wanted that though, but he hadn't turned him down. He just had no plans of being fucked. He was going to be doing it just as soon as the guy got on the bed. He knew who he was and what Jackson was too.

He knew his brother had left with the guy's friend. Ethan had been seeing both of them, but tonight he got the shorter one. He'd wanted him since he'd seen him the week before. He'd had his mouth wrapped around Ethan's cock. The guy's friend, Danny he finally remembered, had been swallowing his brother's moans. He had watched the three of them have sex before he had gone to take a shower.

Jackson watched Aiden lying on his bed propped up on his elbows. He'd gotten his shirt off and cargo pants before he'd shoved him on the bed. He had to smile at the fact the younger twin wasn't wearing anything under those pants. He knew that Aiden had been watching them the week before. Ethan had confirmed it the day before when he said that Aiden wanted him.

He had thought about saying no, but Aiden was good looking too. He wanted to know just how far the twin thing went. Looking at Aiden's body right now he couldn't tell anything that was different. Jackson grabbed the lube from his nightstand tossing it on the bed before he got on it too. Ethan had warned him that Aiden wasn't going to be up for bottoming, but he already had a plan for that too. He wanted inside Aiden's ass; he'd already been there with Ethan. Danny and he both had, at the same time too.

It was how he had known Aiden had been watching them. The younger werewolf had came at the same moment his brother had. Danny and he had been all the way inside Ethan when they had both came. He knew they were both werewolves just like he was, Danny did too. He just hadn't realized Ethan was an alpha until he saw his eyes. He hadn't given a damn though, he had kept unloading inside Ethan.

Jackson moved to Aiden pushing him flat on the bed before spreading his legs apart. He bent down taking the head of Aiden's cock into his mouth. He sucked hard hearing Aiden moan as he tried to thrust farther into his mouth. He used his hands to hold Aiden's hips still as he took him farther down. He had gotten better giving blow jobs in the last three months.

He had told Danny and Lydia that he was Bi. He didn't want to hide that part about his self anymore. Danny and Lydia had taken him out to Jungle just to have fun. It was how most Friday nights had been spent over the summer. They had helped him get up the nerve to actually ask the guys to dance first. He had always said that he was every ones type, but it hadn't meant he had been comfortable in his own skin about the actual doing.

That had been three months ago, but tonight he had played Aiden's game. He hadn't even needed Ethan to tell him just what Aiden liked. He had gone with his own game, seducing the Alpha into seducing him. He had Aiden where he wanted him and he wasn't going to give him up that easily either.

 **~AJ JA~**

Aiden tried to thrust up, but Jackson had him in a tight grip. He could easily get out, but he didn't want to. He moaned as Jackson licked and sucked at just the head of his cock again. He was ready to explode as it was. The last song before Ethan and Danny had left the club. The four of them had been dancing together. Danny and Jackson had trapped him between the two of them. Ethan had been dancing behind Jackson and he'd gotten so close to cumming just by that. He knew that Danny and Jackson were doing it on purpose too.

"Stop fucking teasing me," Aiden growled out, but Jackson flashed his electric blue eyes right back at him. He had known that Jackson was a werewolf. It was one of the reasons he'd wanted him. Jackson wasn't going to break if he fucked him a little harder than he could a human.

"You liked it when I was doing to Ethan," Jackson said before going back down on Aiden. He swallowed around the head of his cock when touched the back of his throat. He repeated what he was doing until he had Aiden right on the edge. He thought about denying Aiden his release, but he didn't. He ran his tongue over the slit twice causing Aiden to buck off the bed. He swallowed him down again feeling Aiden unloading into his mouth.

Aiden waited until Jackson pulled off his cock before he flipped him over. "It's not going to work Jackson. I'm not Ethan," he growled pinning Jackson's hands down grinding down against him. Jackson had stripped right after he'd stripped him down. When their cocks brushed together he smiled hearing Jackson's moan. He held both Jackson's hands in his own using his alpha strength to hold him there.

He wasn't going to let Jackson win the game he had started. He started jacking both of their cocks in his other hand. His moan matched Jackson's using his cum to slick both of them up. He wasn't going slow either needing to cum, wanting to see it all over Jackson. He felt Jackson trying to thrust into his hand, but he couldn't move much.

Jackson growled as his head fell back onto the bed. He had been so close to getting what he had wanted. He hadn't thought Aiden would recover that quickly. His growl turned into a moan as his orgasm built in the pit of his stomach. He could feel his balls rising and he couldn't stop Aiden, but he didn't want to. He did have a plan B after all, which was about to happen.

Aiden twisted his hand over their cocks letting his grip loosen as he watched Jackson as they both erupted in his hand. He groaned feeling Jackson thrusting into his hand now, cum landing on both their torsos. He let go after a few moments leaning down nipping Jackson's neck. He didn't break the skin, but he raked his fangs over his pulse.

 **~AJ JA ED DE AJDE~**

"Now don't go biting him, little brother," Ethan said leaning against the door frame watching the two on the bed. He knew that Aiden had been lost in the moment to even notice that he had walked in. "You shouldn't let your guard down, Aid. You're lucky Danny and I showed up." he smiled.

"I wasn't going to bite him," Aiden said annoyed because he knew Ethan was right. He had stopped paying attention to his surroundings. He had been obsessed with getting what he wanted. "You can go, I haven't fucked him yet," he said eyes glowing red back at his brother. He was not in the mood for a threesome; he wanted Jackson all to his self.

"I'm not going to be fucking him tonight, don't worry we're not sharing him. I'm sharing you, with them," Ethan said his own eyes red watching Danny move behind his twin. "It'll feel good I promise, after all you did get off on the phantom cock in your ass last week." Ethan smiled watching Aiden's reaction to Danny being there too. "You hurt him I won't hesitate to kick your ass either," Danny was human and he wasn't going to get him hurt.

"Ethan?" Aiden asked looking between his brother and both teenagers. Danny's hand moved down his back sliding between his crack. He felt the slickness of Danny's finger as Jackson pulled him forward into a kiss. He hadn't kissed Jackson the entire night until now. He moaned into the kiss feeling pain as Danny's finger slid past his rim. A second later there was no pain though.

"Have a little fun, it's not going hurt. It is what you really want. Why shouldn't you enjoy yourself? I got your back this time," Ethan said siffering the pain watching as a second finger disappeared into his brother's ass. This was one of his better ideas for sure since he could feel what Aiden was having done too.

 **~TBC~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing.**

 **AN: I just thought of this out of the blue one night back in March this year. I decided to write it out that Jackson never left for this foursome. Aiden's bi and so is Jackson. I don't know if I'll turn this into a serious even though they mention doing it again. I just wanted play around the four of them.**

 **AN2: I couldn't find how to spell Syfering like syfering the pain no matter where looked so it's probably spelled wrong if so sorry.**

 **Title: We Seduced You Both**

 **Characters: Ethan/Aiden/Danny/Jackson**

 **Summary: Danny and Jackson end up seducing the twins even though Aiden had tried seducing Jackson. Ethan had been sharing Danny and Jackson, but lets Aiden join in. Ethan thought he had some control in what was happening. However Danny and Jackson take him by surprise as well.**

Danny continued sliding his fingers in and out of Aiden, opening him up. He was also watching Ethan seeing the pleasure written all over his face. He smiled pulling Ethan to him kissing him until he had him moaning. He slid his tongue into Ethan's mouth scissoring his fingers in Aiden's channel.

Jackson moved his hands over Aiden's back after he pushed Ethan's hand away. He took some of the pain Aiden might feel while Danny kept finger fucking him. He couldn't wait until he was inside of Aiden. He had wanted it all night and not just cause he wanted to get what Aiden didn't want give at first. He wanted to finally have someone and he had Danny here to watch his back. He didn't fully trust the twins, but he trusted Danny with his life.

Aiden pulled free of Jackson's mouth panting as he sank back on Danny's fingers. He still wasn't positive about what the plan was. It had been turned around on him and even though Ethan was there. He had a half a mind to say no and leave, but damn Ethan for being right on what he wanted. He could feel another orgasm building and wanted to cum, but Danny wasn't giving him enough.

"I thought you were doing me not trying to swallow Ethan's tongue?" Aiden asked when he looked back. Danny was still kissing Ethan moving his free hand down to Ethan's fly. He easily undid Ethan's pants before breaking the kiss. He looked to Aiden pulling his fingers back only to thrust three in this time. He knew he'd nailed Aiden's prostate when the younger werewolf moaned in pleasure.

"I know how to do both, Aiden," Danny said, but he pulled back from Ethan focusing on Aiden again. "Finish stripping, Ethan. He's almost ready and going want you in me too," he grinned moving his fingers faster into Aiden. He watched Aiden moving back on his fingers knowing that he was enjoying it now. He had heard what Ethan said about not fucking Jackson tonight, but that wasn't what Jackson and he planned. They had their own that they'd talked about that Ethan knew nothing about.

Jackson picked up the lube that had been dropped passing it to Danny. "We're all going need some more," he said letting out a moan as Aiden's cock continued moving against his own. Aiden moving back into Danny had him thrusting against him as well. He was close to cumming his self and he could smell Aiden's release building.

Ethan took the lube instead adding some to Danny's cock stroking him a couple of times. He did the same to Jackson's and Aiden's wrapping his hand around both their leaking cocks. He quickly moved his hand up and down their shafts until they were both cumming. He had wanted them both off before they all started fucking.

Jackson fell back on the bed shouting cum covering Ethan's hand along with Aiden and his body. He could hear Aiden's howl as Ethan kept stroking them. He was trying to catch his breath as he felt Ethan's hand disappear. He moved his hands over Aiden's sides as the alpha fell forward. He kept him up from crushing him though looking back at Danny and Ethan. They were kissing while Ethan jacked Danny off. Danny was returning the favor so they all could cum he was figuring.

 **~AJ JA ED DE AJDE~**

It hadn't taken long for Danny and Ethan to get each other off. Once they had they focused on the two on the bed. Danny added more lube to his self before doing the same to Ethan and Jackson's cocks. He wasn't going to let Aiden's first time the right way be horrible. Ethan had told him it might not be easy convincing Aiden cause of past experience. He hadn't said anything to Jackson about it because Ethan had trusted him not to say anything.

After Danny was sure that they were all prepared he guided Jackson's cock to Aiden's entrance. He figured it would be easier to have Jackson take him first before adding his own cock. "Relax, it'll hurt at first, but you just have to relax," Danny said noticing that Ethan was on the bed beside Jackson and his brother. "Just sink back," he added before looking right at Jackson. "Don't you dare thrust until he's ready either," he knew Jackson could get impatient sometimes.

Jackson growled, but he did as Danny told him not thrusting feeling Aiden covering the head of his cock after a moment. Aiden moaned closing his eyes feeling the sting in his muscles as he moved down on Jackson's cock. He stopped once he'd gotten the head in trying to keep his thoughts in the moment.

He had done this before, but it had never felt good at all. It had been horrible on purpose then and he'd been glad when he got his payback. Until he had felt how much Ethan enjoyed it he had never wanted to take it again. He didn't mind doing the fucking, but he'd refused to bottom. When he'd done it before it hadn't been anything to think about though. He had been distracting their former alpha when he realized is brother was gay. He didn't want Ethan to feel like that was what he got for wanting a guy instead.

"Stop thinking about it Aiden, their not him," Ethan said so close to Aiden's ear that no one else heard him. It was too low for even Jackson's hearing to pick up inches from them. "If you don't want both tonight we can wait. Just want you know it shouldn't hurt, like you did for me," he pulled back watching Aiden sink the rest of the way down. He smiled hearing the groan that Aiden let out. "I wouldn't have gone that fast," he took some of the pain before he left the bed again. He wanted to bring Aiden out of the bad memories so he'd enjoy it.

Jackson didn't know what had been said between the twins, but when Ethan left the bed Aiden relaxed. He let out a moan wanting to move, but was waiting for Aiden to adjust. He was hoping it wasn't going to take long though. He couldn't be an ass about this though because something was telling him it would get his own self hurt.

 **~AJ JA ED DE AJDE~**

Aiden took a few minutes before he moved so only the head of Jackson's cock was at his entrance. He set his own pace moving up and down on Jackson's cock. He could feel Danny's hand moving over his back. It moved to his front taking hold of his cock slowly stroking him. He moaned as Danny's mouth locked onto his neck. His eyes shifted as he sank back down on Jackson. "Fuck," he wanted more, "Don't want to wait," he wanted to know what felt like have both of them inside of him.

"Jackson feel free to move," Danny said, he knew just how long a werewolf could last. He had spent six hours the other night finding out. He'd had Ethan on the brink for so long when he'd finally let him cum, it had been perfect. "We're going change his mind about being fucked," he added before moving back from Aiden.

Jackson smiled before pulling Aiden down capturing his mouth. He flipped them over so he was on top. He didn't break the kiss as he pulled back before thrusting back in. He was holding onto Aiden's hips tongue fucking his mouth. When he needed air he moved down to his neck biting down. He didn't use his fangs, just his teeth, but he knew how good it felt.

Aiden let out a growl ready to flip them back over, he wasn't liking being underneath Jackson. However Jackson hit against his prostate for the first time and he stopped. The growl turned from a warning into a moan as the feeling came again. It didn't stop either, every time Jackson thrust back in he was slamming into his prostate.

Danny wrapped his hand around the base of Aiden's cock making sure he didn't cum. He wanted to use the cock ring, but didn't want him to lash out. Instead he held the base bending down sucking him into his mouth. Jackson moved slightly giving Danny the room he needed, but didn't stop moving.

Aiden turned his head thrusting back into Jackson then into Danny's mouth. He didn't know who was going to get him off faster. He felt his orgasm building, but when it was supposed to happen it didn't. He felt the pleasure going through his body and all, but he didn't cum.

Jackson thrust all the way into Aiden shouting as he came. He smiled watching Aiden for a moment. "Emotional orgasm, you're denied until we want you to cum. Then, it's so damn intense you feel like you won't stop cumming," he'd had a few and he knew what Aiden was feeling. He slid out of Aiden tapping Danny's shoulder so he would move.

Danny moved back, but he didn't let go of Aiden's cock. He watched Jackson as he let the last of his cum shoot out onto Aiden's torso and cock. Once Jackson moved back Danny went back to what he had been doing. Instead of facing the side he moved so he was between Aiden's legs this time. He took him all the way to the base of his throat sucking hard. He hollowed out his cheeks before coming back up. They were going give Aiden a lot more of this starting now.

 **~AJ JA ED DE AJDE~**

Ethan had been watching the three of them for the last hour. Danny and Jackson had brought his brother to the brink three times without letting him off. He could hear Aiden moaning and knew he was trying not to beg. He was sure he was close to breaking that though. He smiled watching Danny and Jackson take turns tongue fucking his brother. He let out a moan because he was feeling it too. Every thing they were doing to Aiden he could feel just as much. It was why he had strapped the cock ring on his self. He wanted to get off once he was inside Danny not before.

Aiden felt his knees shaking; he didn't know how much longer he could take it. He wasn't sure whose tongue was in him anymore. He didn't even care because he needed to cum for real. He had already gotten fucked once. He didn't know why the hell they were doing this now because his brain wasn't processing. He knew that they had said something, but he hadn't heard it.

Jackson tightened his hold on Aiden's cock since he had switched to holding him off with Danny. He managed to get the lube bottle open it and squirt some directly into Aiden. They had opened him more knowing he was going to need it. They were both going to be fucking him with their cocks. Neither Danny nor his self were small, no porn stars, but they defiantly had length and girth on them.

"He's ready," Danny said pulling back wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Not yet, I think he needs little more preparation," Jackson said slicking Danny's cock up and then his own. "You take him, two thrusts then I do the same. When he's about to cum again we both slid right in." If he was supposed to make this good then he was going to. "Where's the other cock ring, Ethan?" he asked knowing the first was on the older twin. Ethan easily tossed it to Jackson who caught it before sliding it onto Aiden. He smiled hearing Aiden growl, but it wasn't any heat behind it. "You're going to enjoy this," he said.

Ethan got up from where he had been sitting moving onto the bed. He laid down on his side facing his brother. "Danny fucked me for six hours like this. I finally came I passed out for good five minutes. I was still cumming when I woke up, with them both fucking me then." he said taking any pain that his brother might be feeling. Although the pain had left earlier from the actual experience of first time. The discomfort of being denied was still intense. "You okay?" he asked

Aiden nodded, he couldn't form words at all just sounds and head motions. He felt the cock ring, but he hadn't panicked when it slid into place. His mind had stopped going to their former alpha. Instead it was focused on what was happening now. He let out strangled moan feeling a cock sliding into him. It thrust all the way in twice before it vanished. It was back seconds later, but he could tell the difference. He had already had both Jackson and Danny's cock in him. They had altered between slow and rough, but he had liked it.

Two thrusts in and out then the cocks switched before repeating the process. Aiden fell forward losing his balance completely after the tenth switch. He felt like he was cumming again, but he couldn't make a sound. He felt his heart racing at the phantom feeling going through his body. He was pretty sure he was going to die, but he didn't give a damn right now. Every bad memory he had from being fucked was being replaced with mindless pleasure.

 **~TBC~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing.**

 **AN: I just thought of this out of the blue one night back in March this year. I decided to write it out that Jackson never left for this foursome. Aiden's bi and so is Jackson. I don't know if I'll turn this into a serious even though they mention doing it again. I just wanted play around the four of them.**

 **AN2: I couldn't find how to spell Syfering like syfering the pain no matter where looked so it's probably spelled wrong if so sorry.**

 **Title: We Seduced You Both**

 **Characters: Ethan/Aiden/Danny/Jackson**

 **Summary: Danny and Jackson end up seducing the twins even though Aiden had tried seducing Jackson. Ethan had been sharing Danny and Jackson, but lets Aiden join in. Ethan thought he had some control in what was happening. However Danny and Jackson take him by surprise as well.**

Ethan let out strangled moan falling back on the bed as Danny started sucking on his cock. They had decided to give his brother a break for a few minutes. He had already prepared his own self while they had been taking care of Aiden the second time. He arched up going farther into Danny's mouth. Danny's mouth was replaced by Jackson's next doing the same they had done to Aiden.

"Supposed just be Aiden," he moaned, but he wasn't going to tell them to stop. Danny and Jackson had showed him how good it felt to be the one taking it.

"Changed out minds," Jackson said pulling free of Ethan's cock.

"We're fucking both of you," Danny said with his own devilish grin. He pushed Ethan's legs up bending him almost in half sliding right into his slicked up channel. He didn't go slow either, he held onto Ethan's hips thrusting in sharp rough strokes. He didn't stop either like they had with Aiden. He fucked Ethan until his boyfriend was shouting another phantom orgasm taking him.

Jackson let Danny move before thrusting into Ethan setting a harsher pace than Danny had. He was using his werewolf speed to get Ethan back to the brink. He was enjoying this more than he thought he would. When Danny had told him the plan of taking both alpha twins to bed and blowing their minds he hadn't been sure. Now, he was defiantly hoping this wouldn't be the only time.

Ethan shut his eyes squeezing them tight trying to move back against Jackson. He was passed the state of pleasure; he could swear he was in heaven. He just didn't know if he was going survive to the finish. He turned his head moaning finding Aiden watching him. He hadn't realized his brother was awake. He reached out taking his hand needing something to hold onto. His vision went white before he passed out.

 **~AJ JA ED DE AJDE~**

Aiden didn't think he could move feeling completely boneless still. He didn't know how he was doing anything but lying on the bed still. However, Jackson was behind him while Danny lay below him. Jackson was holding him so he didn't fall over on Danny since it was what he had done twice. He didn't know when he had gotten comfortable with the two, but he had. It wasn't trust, but there was defiantly something.

Jackson lifted Aiden slightly before letting him sink down on Danny's cock. He heard the moan Aiden let out as he was once again filled. "I knew you'd become addicted to this. Feels right doesn't it having something in your ass? You look so fucking perfect like this so stuffed with Danny's cock. Mine's next and we both know how good I feel in you," Jackson said before he looked over seeing that Ethan was awake again. "I see you're awake, good you'll feel this too," he grinned before taking hold of his cock sliding it into Aiden right along side of Danny's.

Aiden's eyes shot open, he didn't know when he'd closed them. He growled out filling like he was being split open. He just didn't feel the pain from it as Jackson was taking his pain. He was beyond thankful that they had taken so long to open him up. He wasn't going complain at all about the almost two hours of sex before now. He moaned letting his head go back against Jackson's shoulder.

Danny took hold of the cock ring pulling it free of Aiden deciding he was going let him cum this time. He didn't want to hurt the alpha and he was pretty sure if they denied him again it wasn't going to be fun. Danny took hold of Aiden pulling him until he was an inch from his face. Jackson had moved down with him as he slid all the way into Aiden.

"You want it fast or slow?" Danny asked moving his hand over Aiden's jaw. He could tell that Aiden was passed the pleasure zone that a human could take. He hadn't even said a word since he'd woken up just sounds. He moved his free hand over Aiden's body getting more moans of pleasure from him. His body being in a constant state of pleasure.

"Don't care, just please let me off," Aiden barely got out panting. He wasn't going to last through this without cumming before they did.

 **~AJ JA ED DE AJDE~**

Danny smiled before he kissed Aiden moving his hand to the back of his head. He slid his tongue into his mouth avoiding being cut by his fangs. "Jacks, go slow. We've already fucked him,"

"Sure thing," Jackson said before pulling out slowly then going back in.

Danny and Jackson took turns moving for a while moving painfully slow. Their cocks were moving almost as one when they moved together. Aiden closed his eyes moaning his cock was leaking pre-cum all over Danny's body like a geyser. He thought he was cumming at first, but figured it would be more than that. He could feel his orgasm starting as one of the cocks in him struck against his prostate.

Ethan got up going behind Jackson using some of the cum that was on Danny to slick Jackson up. It didn't take long until he had the hybrid ready, three fingers deep as they could go. He guided his cock to Jackson's rim before pushing into him. Ethan waited a moment before thrusting the rest of the way in. The four of them were either getting or doing the fucking now. However, Ethan had both since he could feel both Danny and Jackson's cocks as if they were invisible. He'd planned on taking Danny, but Jackson's ass felt just as good.

Ethan took hold of Jackson's hips moving at fast pace once Jackson told him to move. He leaned over Jackson slightly pulling out and slamming back in. Each thrust sent Jackson into his brother just as harsh. Danny was still moving in slow, which had Aiden's senses shot. The younger twin let out shout, his cock erupting all over Danny and his self.

Jackson was right behind Aiden, gripping him so he didn't fall plowing into him. Ethan and Danny went over at the same time. The words didn't make sense that was coming from none of them as they continued moving through the orgasms. Danny taking hold of Aiden's cock pumping him through his orgasm. The amount of cum released wasn't surprising since Danny had done the same to Ethan.

Jackson shoved back onto Ethan's cock feeling the geyser that had already filled him and was now leaking out. Ethan pulled Jackson free of his brother once he pulled free after a moment. He let Jackson fall onto his back before shoving his legs up thrusting back in. The short nap had restored some of his strength. He had Jackson's legs resting on his shoulders as he connected with his prostate over and over.

Danny rolled Aiden onto his side slipping out before he got behind Ethan. He didn't give Ethan a warning thrusting all the way in. He didn't think he could cum again his self, but he wanted back in Ethan. It only took a couple minutes before Jackson let out roar cumming. His cock was trapped between Ethan, who was now lying on top of him. Danny was barely keeping his self up fucking Ethan into Jackson.

"Can't," Ethan groaned his body sliding against Jackson's cock and torso. He moaned as Danny pulled free of him. He wasn't going to be able to walk for a while as he pulled free of Jackson falling onto his side. He felt his lungs desperate trying to get air as he kept breathing heavy.

Danny laid down behind Ethan putting his arm around him avoiding his cock. He smiled watching Aiden crawl up behind Jackson pulling him close. "You two okay?" he asked against Ethan's ear. He kissed his boyfriend's neck watching his chest rise and fall. He moved his hand up and down Ethan's side and stomach making circles.

"I will be," Ethan said in low voice leaning back against Danny. His eyes were on Jackson and his brother though. Jackson had turned facing his twin kissing him as his hand moved over Aiden's side. He smiled when Aiden looked at him once Jackson broke the kiss. "You okay, Aid?" Ethan asked.

Aiden nodded trying to find his voice since he was having his own troubles breathing. "Fuck, yes," he got out meeting his brother's eyes.

"I told you it would feel good," Ethan replied glad that he had gotten Danny and Jackson to help him. He'd got his own enjoyment too since he felt everything twice as much as he usually did. "I think Jackson seduced you though." he laughed knowing that Aiden had been trying to do the seducing instead.

"Nah," Danny said kissing Ethan's neck feeling his heart beat slowing down.

"We seduced you both," Jackson added turning around kissing Ethan. He wasn't sure which twin he wanted. Although he knew Danny was really into Ethan. "We're so not letting this be the only time we do this," he said before leaning farther back capturing his best friend's mouth as well.

Ethan moaned as Jackson brushed his cock sandwiching him between Danny and his self. Danny hadn't expected Jackson to kiss him, but he didn't hesitate when he did. They had in a way been having sex too. They'd both been inside of Ethan and Aiden together now, twice with Ethan. After they broke the kiss Ethan turned his head kissing Danny.

"I agree with Jackson, this isn't the last time we do this," Ethan wasn't about to let this be the only time. It was going to be complicated with all that was going on with their packs. He just didn't want it to get in the way of what they were doing. He'd already fallen for Danny and Jackson wasn't so bad.

"I can live with that," Aiden said moving closer to Jackson wrapping his arm around the hybrid. They had already given up what they'd known the week before on where their pack was keeping Erica, Boyd and Cora at. The fact they hadn't been in town yet was the only reason they hadn't gotten their asses kicked by the two packs. This was better than worrying about who was going kill who next.

"Good now we're getting sleep because once you two rest," Danny started tightening his hold on Ethan nuzzling his neck.

"We're fucking you merged, cause that's the only thing we haven't done," Jackson finished his best friend's thought. He let Aiden pull him back little more feeling the alpha's breath against his neck. He wasn't a hundred percent sure, but he was starting to wonder if the four of them hadn't made their own pack in a way. He'd worry about that later not letting it mess with his high.

"We'll fuck you that way too," the twins said in union before they all fell asleep in Jackson's bed.

 **~The End~**


End file.
